1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cable actuators for the remote manual activation of a reaction mechanism, and more particularly concerns a cable actuator for quickly and releasibly engaging a control box for the purpose of depressing control buttons associated with said box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motion transmitting remote control cable assemblies of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by means of a flexible motion transmitting core element are frequently used in applications to control the movement of something from a remote location. In the automotive industry in particular, transmissions, ventilation systems, fuel systems, hood releases and the like are frequently actuated by a motion transmitting remote control assembly from a remote actuating location. Such motion transmitting remote control cable assemblies include a protective sheath-like conduit which slidably supports an internal moving core element which is generally a relatively stiff multifilament wire of twisted or braided construction. The conduit is often of the composite type having an inner tubular liner defining the internal boundaries of a core passage, at least one metallic supportive lay wire wrapped helically about the liner, and an outer cover disposed about the lay wire. The core element is adapted to undergo reciprocal axial sliding movement within the sheath conduit.
The cable assembly extends between a user-operated extremity, and a distal or responsive extremity that interacts with a mechanical component sought to be moved by virtue of axial motion of the core element. In most applications, both extremities of the cable assembly are secured at spaced apart locations of a system of mechanical componentry. Examples of such applications are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,613,405; 5,706,705; 5,821,488; 5,956,807; and 6,301,991. In general, in such fixedly installed applications, the distal extremity of the cable assembly is attached by way of specialized fittings to the specific mechanical component that is to be moved by the action of the core element. Special features are often needed to facilitate the reciprocal, back and forth movement of the core element within the sheath conduit.
In industrial operations wherein delivery trucks must back into a receiving dock platform to facilitate the unloading of the truck""s cargo, it is often necessary that an adjustable ramp mechanism be employed so as to provide a continuous transition between the rear end of the truck""s cargo space and the ramp. Such adjustable ramp mechanisms are generally referred to as xe2x80x9cdock levelersxe2x80x9d. A prominent dock leveler is manufactured by the Kelley Company of Milwaukee, Wis.
The raising and lowering of the ramp of a powered dock leveler is achieved by a motor-operated pneumatic or hydraulic mechanism. Control push buttons for operation of said mechanism are generally located adjacent the receiving platform in a control box attached to an outside or inside wall. Outside push buttons may be housed within a sturdy control box which provides protection against impact and weathering factors. The control box is generally bounded by two opposed, substantially flat surfaces, and houses one or more actuating push buttons for achieving start, stop and reverse functions relative to the up and down motion of the ramp.
Because the tailgate of the truck is often obscured from the view of an operator standing at the control box on the receiving platform, two persons are often required to achieve precise positioning of the ramp. One person stands adjacent the tailgate to observe the proximity of the ramp, and delivers oral instructions to the second person on the receiving platform who is operating the ramp. Such operation is time-consuming and labor intensive, and is even more time-consuming when a second person is not available.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for depressing actuation buttons on a control box from a distance remote from said box.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which can be manually operated at varied distances from said control box.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which can quickly and easily interact with control boxes of varied size and shape.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.
The above and other beneficial objects and advantages are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by a remote control device for depressing actuating buttons on a control box, comprising:
a) an elongated motion transmitting flexible control cable assembly comprised of a sheath element elongated between a user operated extremity and responsive distal extremity, and a core element disposed within said sheath element for reciprocal sliding movement therein, and having portions that extend beyond the user and distal extremities of said sheath element,
b) a clamping mechanism comprised of an elongated straight rigid bar having two facing clamping components spaced apart by an adjustable distance,
c) a receiving head slidably positioned on said bar between said clamping components, said receiving head securing in an axially slidable manner that portion of said core element that extends beyond the distal extremity of said sheath element, and
d) a contacting tip associated with said core element extending from said receiving head, and adapted to press against a selected actuating button of said control box.